Cry Me a River
by JelsaBacon4ever
Summary: Cato and Katniss won the Hunger Games together. They both despise eachother at first, of course, but bond over lose and pain. "Katniss, why don't you cry me a river?" Are they destined to be together or just to be friends? (Catoniss, of course) Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey everyone. Okay, I all know what you're thinking. **'Why isn't she working on Disney High?' **Well, it's because I'm having MAJOR writers block. You guys can send me ideas in PMs or in the reviews. So behold! Chapter one, of **Cry Me a River**!_

* * *

_Katniss POV_

I was locked up in my room, probably crying my eyes out. Peeta died, and it was me and _Cato. _Cato, the Career from District 2.

'_Why?' _ I had asked Haymitch, '_Why did Peeta leave us__?'_ Haymitch just looked at me with sympathy and shook his head. I knew he missed Peeta like I did.

A knock on my door woke me from my thoughts. I raised my head from the pillow my head was stuffed in.

"Who is it?" I croaked. The voice was hesitant on speaking.

"K-Katniss, dear," Effie said, "It's time for dinner." Everyone treated me like a child since Peeta died. Well, everyone except Cinna, my beloved stylist, and Cato.

"I'll be right out. Just go without me." I know Effie didn't leave right away until I heard the clicking of her 5-inch heels faded. I sighed and looked in the mirror. Blood-shot eyes, dry lips, and the skin puffing around my eyes were a huge sign that I was crying the whole day.

Washing my face in cold water made me feel a little better. Like I said to Effie, I came out of my room slowly, and walked toward the dining car, ready to face everybody.

* * *

_Cato POV  
_

I won the Hunger Games Fire Girl. She's in her room now. I bet she's crying her eyes out, since Lover Boy died and all. Haymitch, Brutus, and Enobaria were talking about the Victory Tour. Already? It's a year away!

What was Snow thinking when he decided to make Fire Girl and I victors? Friends? Sometimes I wonder about the President. Effie, the District 12 escort, went to go get the Girl on Fire. You can hear the loud clicking of her 5-inch heels walking down the hall, and then the sliding of the door that separates the dining car and the rest of the train.

A moment later, she comes back. Haymitch clears his throat when she sits.

"So. Cato," I nod, signaling him that I heard his comment, "How do you feel about winning the games?" I thought for a moment.

"Well-" My comment was cut off by the sliding of the car door. Fire Girl, has entered the dining car.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **Oh I've been waiting for the PERFECT review! And MyNameIsMe's review was it!  Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to you!_

* * *

_Cato POV._

Obviously, she's been depressed. It's the way she carries herself. Don't ask me. I'm a Career and we've been trained to observe our opponents.

"H-Hey," she mumbles. Haymitch nods in greeting. He's sobered up since Lover Boy has died.

She doesn't acknowledge me as she passes my chair and sits in hers... Which is next to mine. Wonderful.

"Hi Cato."

I jump up in surprise. She talked to me?

"Hello, 'Girl On Fire,'" I grin as her eyes hardend.

"Shut up, Two," she snarls. I chuckle as she glares at me. I turn away and begin eating again. I can still feel the burning of her eyes peering at me.

"You checking me out, Twelve?"

Fire Girl's cheeks flush and now she's not facing me.

Haymitch clears his throat and speaks.

"Well now we have to talk about the Victory Tour."

"But that's a year away!" Katniss says as she stands up. Wait, no not Katniss. I meant Fire Girl.

Enobaria shrugs.

"Yes but we have to be prepared and we have to make sure you understand what to do."

Twelve sighs. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

* * *

_Third Person POV_

Katniss and Cato vaguely heard what their mentors said, but one thing caught their attention.

"... You have to hold hands and pretend to be a couple."

"_What?!"_ They both stood at the same time.

"B-But Haymitch! P-Peeta just died! I can't just move on right away!"

"Plus she's District Twelve trash! That would make me look bad in my own District!"

"Would you cut the crap about District Twelve?! Who cares about that?" Katniss growled.

Cato was surprised. It was the first time he's heard her curse. He then smirks.

"Oh is Haymitch and I rubbing off on you?"

"Fuck off, Cato. It's enough that I have to pretend to be with you, but it's awful that you have to make fun of me every chance you get." Cato sees tears in her eyes.

"So you're feeling down, Twelve? You sad that Lover Boy is _dead_? Can't you get it through your head?" Cato knew it was harsh but he wanted to see what she would do.

But he didn't expect her to slap him and run off sobbing. His head was still positioned to the left when Haymitch stood up and followed Katniss.

Brutus, Enobaria, and Effie were staring at him. Well, glaring.

"Manners!" Effie snapped as she too, walked off.

"That was a new low, Cato," Brutus grumbled. Cato shrugged.

"Whatever. She deserved it. Lover Boy is dead and gone. Who cares? Move on with your God damn life."

"But she was really close to that Twelve boy. She knew him when they were little," Enobaria explained.

"So? I knew Clove, too!" It was true. Cato and Clove knew each other for years. They had a brother/sister thing.

"She didn't die because of you, though."

* * *

_Katniss POV_

I sob into my pillow, remembering his death...

_Flashback_

_Peeta and I were hunting, it was us, Thresh, and Cato._

_Suddenly we heard a deep blood-curdling scream. And then a cannon. Thresh's picture appears in the sky._

_Now just us and Cato. _

_A rustling to our left has our attention. Peeta backs up but I stay still, with my bow armed._

_The mutt jumps. It causes both of us to take off, we're not fast enough. I trip._

_"Katniss!" Peeta screams._

_"Go Peeta! Go!" But he doesn't listen. He stops and helps me up. His foot is stuck on a root and the mutt is running fast. _

_We both pull and tug, then Peeta pushes me. Here comes the mutt._

_"No! Peeta!" It has him. It's tearing his skin. I cry out in inner pain when I hear his screams. The cannon._

_Flashb__ack Ends_

It was my fault. All my fault. Peeta I'm sorry.

I miss you, Peeta...

* * *

_Review please!_


	3. How They Won

_Oh shit. I didn't put how Cato and Katniss won together! -Freaks out-_

_Thanks Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived for that review._

* * *

Running. That's all I'm doing. Right after Peeta died, the mutts remembered that there were other tributes to kill, so they ran after me. They're chasing me toward the Cornucopia, where I could make out a shadow of a figure.

It has to be Cato. We're the only tributes left.

I climb up and sit there, panting. Cato hasn't killed me yet. I want him too. I could see Rue, Daddy, Peeta. Oh why can't he kill me yet?

I glance toward his direction and see that he's wounded. The mutts clawed his face and arms. He's panting heavily and staring at me.

What are we going to do now?

* * *

_In The Capitol_

"Hey. Seneca!" Haymitch called to the Head Gamemaker.

"What, Haymitch?" Seneca sighed at the drunk. Haymitch wanted Katniss to live, but it won't happen if she won't kill the District Two male tribute, so he came up with a plan.

"Why don't you let them both live, eh?" He suggested. "And then you can explain they had this secret alliance!"

Seneca rubbed his curved beard as he thought about it.

"I don't know..."

"Well they won't kill each other!" Haymitch pointed out.

"Hnn... Oh alright. But I have to run this idea by President Snow."

Mentally, Haymitch pumped his fist in the air. 'Yes!'

* * *

"Why don't 'cha kill me Twellllve?" Cato slurred. "I want ta die anyway. Clove's dead. And she was like my sisterrr. My family don't care 'bout me. So, kill me!"

Blood fell out of his mouth as he shouted at Katniss to kill him. She shook her head.

"I want to die. Even though Prim, a-and Gale are at home, I want to see Peeta, Rue, and my dad. I want to die as much as you do," She said.

Cato stared at her, and didn't say a word as she pulled out the Nightlock berries. Katniss handed three to Cato, and held three for herself.

"Since we _both _want to die, I'll eat these with you on the count of three," She explains.

Cato thought about it. He could see Clove, and won't have to worry about anything. And Fire Girl would die too...

"Alright. I'll do it," He said and held the berries to his mouth.

They counted together. "One. Two. Thr-" Before they could finish, Claudius' voice rang all around the arena.

"Stop! STOP! The victors, of the 74th annual Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen, and Cato Hadley!"

Cato and Katniss looked at each other, disappointed. Katniss tried to shove the berries in her mouth anyway, but Cato grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"No! Let me die! No!" She dove for the berries Cato had thrown over the Cornucopia, but he gripped her waist and held her close to his chest until the Hovercraft arrived.

* * *

_Yeah yeah. OOC. Whatever. Just review!_


End file.
